


【Free遥真】老师，来补课好吗  （R）

by SvuHell



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvuHell/pseuds/SvuHell
Summary: 老福特挂了所以放一份存档，写于第一季完结时期。OOC小破车。
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 2





	【Free遥真】老师，来补课好吗  （R）

（上）

因为七濑同学说想要请教一下关于写作方面的问题，所以真琴和他约好放学后在办公室补习。

办公室是两位老师一大间，其中有透明的小门分隔开。

和真琴一间的，是前两天刚从澳大利亚分校调来的松冈凛，他们同为英语老师。

现在，放学铃声刚响，真琴就看见七濑遥推门走了进来。

“老师。”七濑遥低低唤了一声，然后径直走到他桌前坐下。

七濑遥穿着学校的校服，上身白衬衫下身灰色西装裤，可是现在他却把第一二颗扣子解开，露出了精致立体的锁骨。

“嗯……你的衬衣……”学校规定上课期间必须打好领带穿好校服，无论学生还是老师。

“现在放学了。”

“好吧……”可是还在学校呢。

这样想着，他却不再多说。真琴是学校出了名的好脾气，见七濑遥这么说，他就不多追究了。如果是凛，那指不定就会被罚。

“那我们开始吧，七濑同学。”

“叫我遥。”

“额……好。遥，我今天单独跟你讲下写作。”说着，真琴拿出眼镜带上。虽然只有些小近视，但他已经习惯了教学时戴着眼镜，也算是表达他认真的态度吧。

“老师，你坐的太远了。”

“……”他有些无语的望着彼此的距离——一张桌子半张椅子。

唔，靠近些方便交流。

于是他顺从的起身，坐到了七濑遥的身旁。

“好了吧？”

“嗯。”七濑遥深深的看了他一眼，答道。

“那我们继续。要知道，英语写作不像国语。首先它在格式上就有很大区别……”说着说着，他就觉得不对劲，什么时候他跟七濑遥坐到一张椅子上去了？

似乎看出而他的疑惑，七濑遥开口道：“老师，冷。”

“……”他抬头看了眼窗外明媚的阳光，“那我去开暖气……”

“别。”真琴身形一顿，回头看向他被对方拉住的手。

七濑遥的手是冰凉的。

他真的冷？

“别去，费电。”七濑遥再次说道，动作由拉变成温柔的十指交握。

掌心相触的那一刹那，真琴觉得自己的心跳漏了一拍。

然后他慌乱的挣脱了。

“那……那我们继续……”真琴的声音带着一丝紧张，他为自己刚才的悸动感到羞耻。

橘真琴你一定是哪里坏掉了……那是你的学生啊……发情也要看看对象……

正在内心自责的真琴，没看到对方也正在注视着他，嘴角止不住的上扬。

“对……对于议论文，文章大体可以分为三个部分……”

“第一段是introduction……然后两端是写对于这个题目的Arguments，第一段是For，第二段是Against……”七濑遥坐直了身子，侧头认真的欣赏真琴的脸。

“然后最后一段是必不可少的conclusion……”

终于可以安安分分的开始了补习，但是真琴却觉得气氛越来越古怪。下意识的推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，他努力将目光锁定在桌上的课本，刻意忽视旁边愈加靠近的人。

终于，直到他都能感受到对方温热的吐息打在自己脸上，真琴按捺不住正欲开口，却听见对方说：

“真琴，你的脸好红。就算是教学范畴外的补习，老师我觉得你还是认真一点比较好。”这是七濑遥进门以来说的最长的一句话，也是第一次叫了他的名字。

“……”真琴又一次哑口无言，他发现自己面对这个学生真的一点办法都没有。

明明以前在班上没发觉是这样的啊……

“如果不想教的话，做些其他事放松下如何？”询问间，七濑遥自顾自地把桌上的东西拨开，长腿一跨，坐在桌上，居高临下的看着自家英语老师。

“做……其他事？”

“例如这样……”真琴感觉到七濑遥微凉的指尖挑起了他的下巴，他被迫仰头，看着对方逐渐放大的脸。

“唔……”他瞪大眼睛，才反应过来自己是被吻了，被自己的学生。

似乎觉得那样还不够，七濑遥开始啃咬他的唇，手下逐渐加力，逼迫他打开因为震惊紧咬的牙关。

有什么在升温。

“嗯……你在……唔……干……干什么……”真琴想要开口质问对方，却被对方的舌成功侵入，内里的每一寸都被霸道的掠过。他努力的想要用舌抵挡，却被对方含住，轻轻吮吸起来。

刚才的心悸又来了……好热……

吻还在继续，毫无经验的真琴根本抵挡不住那强烈的侵袭。渐渐地，他胸腔里的氧气在一点点被夺走。

“唔嗯……”知道反抗无用，真琴只好瞪大了斐绿的眸子，想要看清七濑遥的表情，想要知道对方是那怎样的心情去吻自己的老师，但眼前似乎泛起了雾，一切都模糊了。

“笨蛋，你是第一次接吻么，都不呼吸。”终于，他的唇被放过了。一直揪着的心好像也被放过了。

“哈……”真琴大口的呼吸着空气，脸色绯红的软倒在椅子上，“你……你怎么可以吻我……”

“是第一次？”

“……”

“想再来？”

“……是第一次……”

“呵……”七濑遥轻笑，似乎很满意他的回答。

“那再来熟悉下。”说着，对方欺身压在他身上，印下了第二个吻。

（下）

在深知反抗无用后，真琴也就不挣扎了，任由对方索取。意外的是，这个吻却不复之前那般激烈，是温柔的，安抚般的轻吻。

这回在记得呼吸的同时，他竟然下意识的会回应对方。

“闭眼。”七濑遥伸手，摘掉他的眼镜。

“停……唔……不要……再吻了……”这样太奇怪了……一定有哪里不对……

直到感受到对方的手开始有意无意的抚摸自己的身子时，真琴才开始有些生气了。

“我说……够了你……七濑遥。”他不由加重了语气，唤对方的名字。

“老师怎么可以不遵守承诺。”七濑遥停下手，有些冷冷的说道。

“承诺？我什么时候答应过你……做……做这种事……”说到最后，他不由想起刚才的吻，声音也越来越小。

“不是说让你教我写作么，你刚才已经写过了，那么我们现在可以开始做了。”七濑遥指了指桌上他刚才边讲解边笔记的纸。

“……”

“不说话？那我们继续。”说着，对方起身抱着他，压在了桌上，然后开始解他的纽扣。

“你……啊……”

动作间，真琴一直被吻着。渐渐地，他能感到胸口被暴露在空气中，一路往下。

他扭动了下被禁锢住的身体，皮肤与空气的直接接触带出了一丝冷意。

“别急……”他突然觉得对方的声音低哑了许多，他抬眼看去，七濑遥专注认真的模样就仿佛他是一件绝世珍品。恍惚间，他看呆了。

终于，真琴的衣衫全解，敞开着挂在手臂上。

七濑遥深深的注视着身下的这具身体，美丽，纯洁，诱人。“呼……”他不由深吸一口气，然后伸手覆上真琴胸前的两点。

“嗯……”才被触碰就发出了异样的声音，真琴听了自己都觉得十分羞耻。

七濑遥用指尖蹂躏左边的那一颗茱萸，直到它变得坚挺。

“嗯啊……”就连自己也没爱抚过的身体给真琴带来了从未有过的异样感受，明明是那么不起眼的一个地方现在却被挖掘出无比强烈的快感。

七濑遥又坏心的舔了上去，用牙齿轻轻咬着，满意的听到真琴明显拔高的呻吟。

“哈啊……嗯……”渐渐地，没有被玩弄的另一边传来阵阵空虚感，真琴很想对方也碰一碰右边的乳尖，可是这样羞耻的请求他是怎么也说不出口，只能一边责怪自己的淫乱，一边难耐的看着身上的人。

真琴那样湿漉漉的眼神透露出的欲求不满让七濑遥下腹一阵火热，然后他顺从的用食指和中指夹住对方另一边的茱萸，忽快忽慢的捏揉。

“嗯……啊啊……”……太羞耻了……就被玩弄了下乳尖就有反应了……橘真琴你是变态么……又不是女人……

似乎察觉到他下身的反应，七濑遥停手，摸向他挺立的分身。

隔着西装裤，都能感受到那里的热度。七濑遥看着身下一点也经不起挑拨的人，勾起了嘴角：“老师，我们来做一些能让你舒服的事。”说着，不等真琴反应，低头凑到对方的胯部，用牙齿咬开了拉链，脱去了对方的裤子。

分身暴露在空气中的时候，真琴舒服的叹出声，然后再一次被自己的淫乱而羞耻。

一定是太久没有用右手了……一定是这样……他在心中安慰自己道。

然后下一秒，真琴就感觉到自己的分身进入到一个从未感受过的火热地方，他不由紧绷了身体。

那是……他低头，看见七濑遥俊俏的脸抵着他的下身，温热柔软的唇一下一下地吞吐着他的欲望。

“不要……啊……那里……脏……嗯……”他想用手推开对方，却被对方一个深吮抽走了力气。

“唔嗯……遥……哈啊……不……不行……嗯啊啊啊……！”无数绚烂的光在脑海中炸开，真琴在七濑遥的嘴里释放。

“老师你攒的真多啊……”七濑遥毫不避讳的吞下了对方的东西，却仍有来不及咽下的精液溢出嘴角。他抬头，凑近真琴的脸，“来尝下自己的味道吧，也许会意外的美味呢。”

“唔嗯……”随着对方舌头的侵入，真琴感觉到一股腥味在口腔中扩散。

这……这种奇怪的味道……哪里美味了……

好不容易对方放过了他的唇，真琴等待了一会儿，却不见对方有所动作。

“？”真琴眼神中透露着疑惑，他似乎已经忘了他们本应该干什么。

“含进去。”七濑遥伸出两根手指对他说。

鬼使神差的他居然照做了。

“好好湿润它，不然你会受伤。”真琴自然没反应过来这样做跟他会受伤有什么关系，不过也许是被对方强势的做了那么多羞耻的事情，现在纯粹是下意识的回应。

真琴张开唇小心翼翼一的含住了七濑遥的手指，卷起舌舔弄七濑遥的指尖，冰凉的感觉让他想起小时候吃过的冰棒。

感觉到指腹被淋湿着，七濑遥不由动起了手指，在对方的口腔内搅动。

“唔……嗯嗯……”感觉呼吸有些困难，唇角不断有来不及吞咽的津液溢出，真琴觉得现在的自己淫荡极了，双眼不知道该看什么，只好将目光定格在对方的眉眼上。

平日里向来冷清的七濑同学，居然也会有这样情绪激烈的时候呢……

“嗯……唔……哈啊……”终于对方抽出了手指，真琴刚觉得松了一口气，后穴被侵入的疼痛让他瞬间绷住了身体。

“啊！痛……出去……”七濑遥用刚才被真琴唾液湿润的手指插进对方的后穴，耐心的做起了扩张。

疼……真的好难过……突如其来的异物被肠壁瞬间包紧，虽然在唾液的润滑下减缓了疼痛，但还是让真琴感到十分难受。

“遥……出去……啊……”对方的手指忽然加到三根，然后开始不停地在后穴里抽插，速度也俞变愈快。

“嗯啊……唔……”整个办公室蔓延着淫靡的气息。

突然对方的手指按到某一点，随之而来的是铺天盖地的快感，真琴一个忍不住又射了出来。

“唔……嗯啊……嗯……哈啊！………”

“真琴，好色情。”七濑遥低头，贴着真琴的耳垂说道，“不过，只是几根手指就让你满足了吗？”语毕，还伸出舌头在真琴的耳朵里进出。

那明显的性暗示让真琴觉得浑身燥热，刚释放的性器又抬了头，后穴也开始有规律的一张一合。

“呜……”他不知道该说什么，只好呆呆的看着对方。

“不要这样看着我，老师。”对方抽出手指，脱掉了裤子，然后抬起他的双腿折到胸前，“这样会让我忍不住欺负你。”

“啊啊啊！”和手指完全不能相比的粗大闯进了身体，一下子贯穿到底。真琴不由尖叫，却发现自己的身体和对方意外的契合，意料中的疼痛并没有到来。

“唔……还是好紧……”分身被火热的内壁紧咬不放，七濑遥享受着这种感觉，一寸寸的挺进。

为了让对方不被坚硬的桌子伤到，七濑遥拿过坐垫，垫在真琴的腰下，然后自下而上的撞击着那一点。

“唔嗯……”每当那一点被戳中的时候，真琴都会情不自禁的收缩下后穴，于是换来了身上的男人一声闷哼，进入的频率越来越快。

“啊啊……慢……唔……慢点……嗯啊……”呜……简直要死了……

真琴咬着唇不让自己哭出声，闭上眼随着对方的动作而摇晃着，太过直接的快感让大脑停止了思考。

一时间，狭小的空间里回荡着水声，撞击声还有他甜腻的呻吟。

七濑遥狠狠冲撞着身下的人，每一下都抽离至穴口再全根没入，手在对方的胸前游走，富有技巧的拿捏那已经挺立的两点。

“嗯啊……唔……不……不行……哈……”所有敏感点被刺激着，真琴觉得自己快不行了。

“唔……嗯啊……要……哈啊……去了……！”

“等等……我们一起……嗯……！”感受到对方的内壁开始疯狂的痉挛，七濑遥一声低吼，将滚烫的精液射在了真琴的体内深处。

“嗯啊啊啊啊……射了！”体内的那股炙热让真琴尖叫着达到了高潮。

“呵……老师。”七濑遥看着瘫软在自己怀里不断喘息着的真琴说道，“明天也要来补课……”

-Fin-


End file.
